


The Escape

by lord_Eucalyptus



Series: Thominho [1]
Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thominho Week, Top Minho (Maze Runner), Unrequited Love, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, nalby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Eucalyptus/pseuds/lord_Eucalyptus
Summary: Still editing so if you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them straight away.It has been 3 years since Stiles went missing. In that time some places on earth have become uninhabitable because of the sun flares, but not everywhere is like that. All they can do is hope that where ever Stiles is, he is OK. But they soon find that the sun flares were only the start. A small sample of what was soon to come. No one could have had any idea that it could ever get worse, but somehow it did.The gladers were forced to find there way out of the maze when less and fewer supplies started coming up. After they escape the compound they go the one place that W.I.C.K.E.D refuses to follow. Will they ever find their way out? Or will they lose their minds and die trying?*****DISCLAIMER******I do not own The Maze Runner, Annihilation or Teen Wolf.Also probably descriptions of violence ( might be very good descriptions, might not be ) so if you don't like reading parts with violence I will have a warning at the top.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone is keen then just leave me a message. If I have made any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.

THOMAS || THE SHIMMER 

As I gained consciousness I became more aware of my surroundings. I could feel the dampness of the grass beneath me, and the warmth coming from the body pressed up behind me. The arm that was slung over my waist pulled me back and I turned around to face Minho, who was still asleep, he looked so calm so I decided not to wake him. Just as I was falling asleep again I realize that I can't remember a thing from the day before, not a single thing. I can't remember how we got here, where we are, or how long we have been here. 

I start to panic and find that no matter how much I would like to stay here with Minho and have just one normal morning, we could be anywhere and I would prefer not to die this morning. I move away as carefully as I can to make sure that I don't wake Minho. When I'm up I look around and can see that the rest of the gladers are there too, Alby and Newt are snuggled together over by a tree trunk, and Teresa is up against a tree not to far from them and Frypan and Winston are both sprawled out in the middle of the group. The rest of them - most of them I don't know their names - are spread out around the area. 

When I realize that no one seems to be missing I relax and take in the beauty of the surrounding forest. There are trees covered in lush green leaves, some of them sporting many different types of fruits. Birds that were situated in them singing and chirping, flying from tree to tree. The grass long and green, a sight that I never thought I would see, and the bushes were a mass of green with dainty pink and white flowers on them. 

This place reminds me of what I thought of when we were told we would be taken to paradise. At this moment I thought that maybe we had finally found somewhere we could stay, but it all seemed too good to be true, and all I can do is hope that isn't. 

I took one last look around and nothing seemed to stick out as threatening or dangerous, so I made my way back over to Minho and lie down next to him. I will ask him what happened when he wakes up, I probably passed out from exhaustion or hit my head just before we got here, which would explain why I can't remember getting here. After a few seconds, I felt Minho move and wrap his arms around me again. He pulls me closer and nuzzles his nose into my neck, soon followed by a kiss pressed into the junction of my jaw and neck. I turn round in his arms so that I'm facing him. 

" Morning, " He said, looking at me with a half smirk on his lips and half-lidded eyes. 

" Morning, " I said back as I smiled at him. He leaned in to kiss me again but stopped halfway, he looked around as his confusion showed itself, and his eyebrows knitted together. After a few seconds, he looks back to me his features contorted in fear and confusion. Maybe I'm not the only one who can't remember anything. I hear his sharp intakes of air as he shifts to sit upright. 

" Minho " I try to get his attention, but he isn't paying attention. " Minho " I try again, only louder. This time he blinks and seems to be paying attention, so I put my hands on his shoulders to make sure he is going to listen. " Minho, I don't know what happened to us yesterday but after we got through the thing!" I gesture towards the forest " I can't remember anything, can you? " I can't help the panic that seeps into my voice as I say this, I can't stand the thought that this might just be another trial. 

" I don't know, I can't remember " as he said this my heart drops. What had happened, had W.I.C.K.E.D found us after we escaped? Had they put us in another set of trials? All I could remember was going through the barrier and after that W.I.C.K.E.D had stopped pursuing us, or maybe that's just what they wanted us to think. Maybe they still had something in our brains and could manipulate our memories. 

" What? Come on you must remember something! " at this point I am struggling to keep my panic in. I have no idea where we are or how we got here and for all, I know we could be in another version of the maze. Minho has to remember something. 

" Thomas. It's Ok, we're gonna be fine " he puts his hands on either side of my head. " The only thing I can remember is that when we came in here no one followed us, but after that, I can't remember what happened." He pulls me into his lap as he continues " If they had taken us then we wouldn't be here, we would be in one of their labs getting tested on, or dead. Maybe even both. So stop your panicking ". 

I take a deep breath, he is right. If W.I.C.K.E.D had come after us we wouldn't be here. I can feel most of my panic dissipate for now, and I just focus on the fact that for now, we are here and safe. I could feel my muscles relax as I lean into Minho. 

" I'm sorry, it just reminded me of when I woke up in the box, " I said hoping that he would understand. 

" Don't worry about it, those shanks will probably all do the same thing. Probably worse," He said as he pulled me back down with him to lie on the hard ground. He moves my left leg so that he isn't lying on it but keeps a tight grip on the other, keeping me as close to him as I can " We can worry about it later " was the last thing I heard before sleep dragged me back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the pack get taken by Southern Reach and finally find out the truth about what really happened to Stiles/Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ the pack: Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Allison and of course before he was taken, Stiles. 
> 
> Geez I'm sorry this is probably really bad but I am trying my best please comment on my mistakes, I might have skipped them on accident.

SCOTT || SOUTHERN REACH BASE

" My name is Lomax, I work here for Southern Reach. I need for you to answer the following questions truthfully and fully, as it is in the best intentions of your friend. Am I correct in saying that his name was Mieczyslaw Stilinski? " the man asked looking at me expectantly. 

" Yes, but he always went by Stiles " I replied surprised that the man hadn't butchered his name.

" OK, " he said as he started writing on the notepad beside him, presumably adding the new information. " So when was the last time that you saw Stiles? And how was he acting? " Lomax leaned back in his chair which was opposite me, across the large metal table that was in between us. 

A lot of weird things have happened to me in the last couple of years none, of them I ever thought possible. But this was really something else. I looked behind the man and saw a giant mirror that covered nearly the entire wall, most likely a two-way mirror, and in the corner of the room a red light flashed giving away the camera. I look back at Lomax and see that he is once again waiting for me to answer his question. 

" The last time I saw him was three years ago, he had been acting strangely. He was really distant and spent a lot of time on his own, even when he was with us he wouldn't really talk. So when we didn't see him in a week we just thought that he was avoiding us, but then he was just gone." I explain to him. It was really hard to explain things without giving away why they happened. It's not like I could just tell him that we thought it was best to leave him alone because he was getting over being possessed by a 1000-year-old evil fox spirit. 

" Do you know why he was being so distant? " I mentally facepalmed when he asks this because of course, he would. 

" He was having a hard time at school, he was bullied a lot " I reply hoping that he won't see through my lie. I just hope that the rest of the pack answer the same as me if they get asked. Lomax raises his eyebrow at me, almost as if he knows that I'm lying. But continues anyway. 

" Do you think that anyone disliked him greatly enough to do something about it? " He questions. Even though he is asking me the questions it seems like he knows more about it then I do. Now the only problem with this is that I can't tell him that there are hunters that would have no problem taking him to get to us, I can't tell him about all the people who would kill him just to get to us. So I don't. 

" I don't know, I wouldn't have thought that anyone would have wanted something like that to happen to him, " I said trying my best to keep a relaxed face. 

Lomax sighs and looks down at his notepad then back to me " Thank you for your co-operation Scott, I have no more questions for you. If you would please make your way down the corridor to the left and go to the meeting room where you were before you came here. If you wish I can accompany you? " He asked without looking up from the paper. 

" No, I'll find it on my own, " I said back as I stood and walked towards the door and headed the way he told me to. The place had a cold feel to it, like no one in this place has ever been truly happy. There was just something about it that I can't explain with words, it was something about this building that gave you that feeling of impending doom. It has been three years, there is no way that these people would force us out here just to answer about 5 questions about a man presumed dead 2 years ago. 

As I open the door to the meeting room the smell of the pack instantly calm my nerves. These people wanted only the people who were extremely close with Stiles to come, so his dad, my mum and the pack were all here. ( Notes at the bottom for who the pack is ) In the room, there was a large oval shaped table in the middle of the room, surrounded by metal framed chairs. everyone in there had already taken a seat, I didn't want to hold them up so I quickly took a seat next to Lydia. 

I could hear the clicking of heels as a lady with long blonde hair came into view and stood in front of the large screen attached to the wall. 

" I am Dr Ventress and what I am about to tell you is classified information " she speaks in a monotone but has a stern and serious expression on her face. " As you all know the sun flares didn't effect everywhere, and only in those places, did people get the flare virus. The government couldn't risk it spreading even further. " she stopped for a few seconds as she moved forward to lean her hands against the chair in front of her, she was still standing, I don't know why she didn't just sit down. " So they assembled a group that they called W.I.C.K.E.D, World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department. These people were given the task of finding a cure for the flare so that they could stop the spread of the deadly virus. So when they found that some of the new generations were immune to it they thought that maybe they could use them to find the cure. After that, there were many reports of kids going missing from places all around the world. W.I.C.K.E.D was running tests on them and they soon found what they were looking for, but only some of the kids had what they needed. So they made a series of trials that the kids were forced to go through, I won't tell you the details about the trials right now. They separated the kids into two groups and set them up in the same environment with the same problems, we were only able to save one of the groups though. Though none of them can remember anything from before they got into the maze. The other group is in what we call area X, Stiles, unfortunately, is part of that group" she stopped at that probably to let us process what she has just told us.

" Are you telling me that my son is alive? " John asked looking on the verge of tears. Dr Ventress pursed her lips and sighed.

" The group escaped three days ago, we are sending a rescue group out today. I'm sorry but I don't know if your son is alive, but I'm sure if they have survived what they have already been through then they will survive this too. " As she said this she looked almost sad, but that quickly changed back to the stoic expression she had before. 

" Tell us about the trials, " Lydia said, Ventress looked like she was about to argue but before she could Lydia stopped her. " Stiles has been missing for three years, we want to know what has happened to him. " when she finished it went silent for a few seconds as Lydia glared at Dr Ventress. Eventually, Ventress gave a loud sigh as she moved to the side of the table and faced the large screen. 

" It's hard to comprehend what happened to him with me just telling you, it's easier to show you." and with the lights in the room went off as the screen flickered to life. Images of a flat field of grass surrounded by towering stone walls showed up. " This was where he and the rest of his group lived, some of them for two years, others only a couple of months. They called it the glade, they had everything that they needed to survive. But when they were sent in there they had their memories wiped, the only thing they were allowed to remember were the names that they were forced to use when W.I.C.K.E.D took them. " She paused for breath while the pictures changed. " It was a maze. They put them in a giant maze. The doors opened in the mornings and closed at night, anyone who got caught there at night was left to be eaten by what lived in the maze. " At this, she stopped seeming to think that her explanation was good enough. 

" What was it? The thing that lived in the maze? " I asked not quite sure if I wanted to know. 

" There was more than one of them, in fact, there was probably nearly one for every boy in there. They called them grievers. " She looked to the back of the room and nodded her head and the image changed. This time to a close up of a dark, bulbous looking creature with spikes, shears and rods sticking out of it at different angles. " After they escaped those they were taken back to W.I.C.K.E.D's base and they were told they were free, but they escaped anyway. But for now, that is all the information that we have on him and his situation. You will be staying here until such time as we find Stiles and bring him back or he and his group find their way out, either way, you will want to make yourselves comfortable because we cannot let you leave just yet. The rescue group will be leaving in half an hour, we will do our best to find him. " With that, she started walking to the door. 

I needed to find Stiles, he could be out there and there was no way I wasn't going to help find him.

" Ma'am. Wait, please " I said as I rushed over to her. She turned and gave me a funny look before nodding her head for me to continue. " I would like to come with you, " I said without so much as a second thought.


	3. chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just some Thominho for you while I work on the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Short chapter just some Thominho in this one but the story will have some more action and excitement later but for now I felt bad so published it early. ~

THOMAS || THE SHIMMER 

" Thomas " I hear as I'm pulled from my sleep. 

" Mmmm just a bit longer, " I moan, unwilling to get up just yet, as I roll away from whoever was talking. Just as sleep is starting to overcome me again, the person shakes my arm. 

" Come on baby boy, you've got to get up, " The person is talking a lot louder this time. The person, now that I'm awake and thinking about it, is Minho. I move to get up but apparently, I'm not moving fast enough because Minho grabs me under the arms and pulls me so I'm leaning against him. 

No one is screaming, I can't hear people running or shooting and Minho hasn't forced me to start running so I assume that we are safe. " Why do I have to get up? What's happening? " I ask him while pressing my face into his neck and tighten my arms around his waist. 

I hear Minho sigh as he puts his hands on the sides of my face and pulls me away from his neck. " Everyone is up, and now we are leaving, " he says it like it is something that I should've already known and tries to escape my grip, and after a bit of struggling and trying to pull away, he stops. After a couple of seconds of silence from both of us, the side of my neck suddenly feels cold from where Minho has removed his hand and his other hand, which was resting on my shoulder, soon follows. Once his hands are gone I take the opportunity to rest my head on his shoulder and hug him close, and he must understand how I'm feeling because his arms wrap tightly around my waist. We have been through a lot in the last couple of weeks and I take the time to relish in the fact that for once, there is no immediate danger. 

" We don't even know where we are now and they want to go further into this is? I can't remember much but I do remember that WICKED stopped when we came in here, they even turned around. We are important to them they put years of work into trying to get a cure from us and following us all the way out here, yet when we come in here they don't follow us. Something isn't quite right about that, they wouldn't just stop like that. " I said hoping that Minho would get that what we are doing probably isn't the best idea. 

" I know, we tried climbing the trees but none of them was tall enough to see over the other trees and the ones that were didn't have enough branches near the ground. " he pulled away from me and picked up our packs and handed me mine. " But... Newt said that Winston saw a tall building through the trees, he said it was by the sea. Right now it is probably our best option, it'll probably take us a few days to get there so the sooner we leave the sooner we will get there. " He stops talking while he moves behind me " So, in other words, Thomas, hurry up " and finishes by slapping me on the ass. 

" Fine, I'm going " I start walking and try to hide my smile but Minho's smirk and chuckle tell me that I failed in doing so. 

As we get further into the forest I notice that most of the plant life are nothing like anything that existed in the glade, or like the ones I saw when I first woke up in the clearing, a lot of them don't look right. With several different types of flowers growing out of one stem, and the trees with different coloured bark and leaves that don't look like they belong to them. At first, I think that maybe the reason they don't look right is that I have so few memories of the world outside the maze and the scorch. But then I see two deer with flowers growing out of their antlers and by the reactions of everyone else I know that I am not the only one who thinks this is weird and that wherever we are this is not normal. 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit finally starts to happen. Excitement, action DEATH. Not a main character's death and not graphic but still be warned there are mentions of blood and sharp teeth.

THOMAS || THE SHIMMER 

Alby spots a small building on the water by the shore. It looks abandoned. We take a look around to check for people and supplies. 

The group starts to spread out, searching the surrounding area I see Frypan and Treasa go into the small building, Winston heads off towards the shore while Newt and Alby walk off to the other side of the building. Two of the three other boys went into the forest while the other one trails behind Frypan and Treasa as they climb the wooden stairs up to the building. 

I start walking towards the hut and as I get closer I see that the back part of it has collapsed into the water, the wooden beams slanting downwards like a ramp into the water. The beams holding it out of the water look half rotten and ready to collapse. The water sits flat and murky under the building, a sort of brown-red colour, a stark difference to the bright blue of water surrounding it. A couple of sharp looking white lumps protrude from the water with a sort of red tinge to them, they look like they are attached to something underneath but it is hard to tell, I take a step towards it but am yanked back by my arm into a hard body. I look up to the person and see that it is Minho.

Minho tightens his grip on my arm and pulls me closer to him. 

"Thomas what are you doing? You just disappeared, don't scare me like that" he says, and even though his tone is angry his eyes give him away. his eyebrows are drawn together, his eyes are wide and I can see his pulse rushing in his neck. He looks scared. Any anger I had felt melted away, I couldn't stay made. I see something move over his shoulder and Newt and Alby come up behind him. 

" I'm sorry Minho I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought I saw something in the water, " I tell him as I turn to look at the water again, but this time there is nothing there, for a minute I think that maybe there was nothing actually there but the water is rippling so I know that I wasn't imagining it. 

" Tommy, there is nothing in the water. You're being paranoid " Newt says, eyes scanning the water for any signs that anything was there. But he must see the ripples too, his eyes widen for a fraction of a second and he takes a step away from the water. " There is nothing useful around here, we should keep walking and find somewhere *safe* to sleep tonight, " He says as he gives Alby the look. 

Alby sighs and takes a quick glance around the area to see that most of the group were coming back this way, obviously none of them found anything either. 

"OK, we'll go as far as we can before dark or until we find somewhere to stay. What do you guys think?" He asks. I would prefer to leave this place as soon as possible, there is something about it that makes my skin crawl. No matter how beautiful it looks. 

" Yeah I think we should keep going, I don't know about you guys but I want to get out of this place as fast as we can, " I say and wait for someone to say something. Minho looks at me and his eyes and brow both seem to soften as he nods his head and looks back at Alby. 

" I agree with Thomas, there is something not right about this place. Ever since we got here I've felt weird, we should keep going and get to the lighthouse as fast as we can " he says. By this time most of the group had re-assembled around us the only people missing were the three that went into the hut. 

" Hurry up you lot, we're leaving! " Newt yells in the direction of the small building. But there is no reply, they probably weren't listening. I take a few steps towards the hut but before I go any closer I notice that the planks slanting into the water and moving, whatever is making them move is huge. The planks bend and I can hear the wood creak and crack, I think that whatever it is could be what I saw in the water earlier. But I guess I will find out the hard way, I always do. 

I'm apparently not the only one who noticed because Minho grabs my arm but doesn't pull me back, just holds onto me tight. 

Teresa walks out followed closely by Frypan, but the other boy hadn't come out yet. 

" Yeah, we're coming " Teresa yells as she and Frypan start to walk back down the stairs towards us. The other boy starts to walk out of the building. 

" There's nothing here " he yells as he turns to walk down the stairs, but before he can start walking something grabs him by the leg and yanks him back into the building. A roar* is heard from inside followed by a bloodcurdling scream. 

Tresea and Frypan both reach forward to try and grab him, Teresa catches his arm but gets pulled forward by whatever has a hold on him. I run forward yanking my arm from Minho's grip, up the stairs and when I get to the top I can see Teresa and Frypan in the water with their arms wrapped around the boy. I can't see what is holding him because the creature is underwater, which has now turned bright red and he is screaming while holding onto Teresa. The boys face an expression of pure terror and pain, his knuckles are white where he is digging his fingers desperately into Teresa's arms. 

I run forward and try to help pull the boy out of the creatures grasp but releases it's grip suddenly and we fall back into the water, losing our grip on him. The water burns my eyes and lungs s\and by the time I've gotten my head out of the water both the creature and the boy are gone. Teresa launches herself into the water to try and find him but soon stops when she too has to have a break to cough up the water in her lungs. 

I can hear someone coming towards me I turn around to see Minho in the water running as best he can towards me and Newt standing in the doorway.

"Come on Thomas, I think we should leave now," Minho says while putting his hand on my shoulder.


	5. A/N

I won't be posting for a while because my English teacher sucks and I have to write, memorize and have my cue cards ready in 2 periods! As well as other work from other teachers, it has sucked all the life out of me and my writing skills just aren't working. So I'm sorry if any of you were actually enjoying this because I don't know when the next chapter will be done. I have most of it written but it needs a whole lot of editing and time to make it so it is a decent story, I will definitely have it done by the end of this month.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I haven't really been in the right mindset to be writing. So if there are mistakes please tell me so I can fix them right away.

SCOTT || SOUTHERN REACH BASE 

" You can't be serious, " Dr Ventress says, her voice unwavering from the boring monotone she always speaks in. " Were you not listening when I told you how dangerous the Shimmer is, if you go it is very likely that you will not come back out, " 

" He is my best friend, my brother. I'm not going to give up this time, " I say quietly. " I'm not going to stop looking until I find him " I am resolute in my decision, I'm going no matter what. Even if I have to go on my own. 

She grabs my shoulder pulling me out the door stopping when she was about 5 metres from the meeting room. 

" You do realise that we are most likely going to find a corpse? Even if he is alive he won't remember any of you, and there is a very very small chance that we are all going to survive this. The people that are going are only going because we couldn't find anyone else willing to do this, and these people feel as though they have nothing left to live for!, " She says in a whisper-yell oblivious to the fact that the whole pack just heard her. 

" Well, I would rather find his corpse and know for a fact that he is gone rather than give up like I did last time. You don't know that they won't make it, that they aren't alive right now looking for a way out. As you said before if they have survived what they have so far then they can survive this too," I refuse to give in. I'm going after Stiles, even if I have to go on my own. 

She sighs and squeezes her eyes close in frustration and when she opens them again she looks me in the eye and purses her lips. 

" You can come, but just you. You can spend the next ten minutes saying goodbye, but after that, we are leaving. I will come and get you and we will have a pack made up for you " with that she walks off down the hall. 

I wait where I am until she has disappeared around the corner then I turn and walk back into the meeting room, and pull the doors closed behind me. The first thing I am greeted with is everyone in the room staring at me, the room reeks of sadness and anger. I know that they don't agree with me going on my own, but they won't stop me. They won't stop me because they know what Stiles means to me whether he remembers me or not. 

Allison comes over first, her eyes teary and red, she doesn't say anything just hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist and held her as close to me as I can and rest my chin on the top of her head. I can smell the sadness coming off of her in waves, yet not a single tear falls. I lean down so that my lips are just above her ear. 

" It's gonna be OK " I whisper " I'll come back, I promise. I love you, " I kiss her just above her ear. As soon as I'm finished she pulls her head away from my shoulder and looks at me. 

" I love you too, " She says letting a single tear escape as she launches herself forward and presses her lips to mine. It is over as soon as it starts, she pulls away from the kiss so that she is hugging me again.

I look back at the pack making eye contact with Jackson but as soon as I do he shys away, and looks down while he rubs the back of his neck. When he looks up again after a few seconds I smile and nod at him, they take their cue from that all moving around Allison and I do that we are in the middle. They wrap their arms around us (yes, even Jackson) hugging us tightly.

" We are a pack so it goes without saying that I love all of you, and I'm going to come back with Stiles and the rest of them. I promise " I say knowing that I shouldn't promise that kind of thing but right now it feels like the right thing to say.

I feel them start to lean away so I let go and walk over to John, his cheeks blotchy and tear streaked. He reaches out and pulls me into a tight hug. 

" Be careful, " He says his voice hitches as he sobs " Please, bring him back".


End file.
